Forbidden Allure
by Hikari Towa
Summary: If you had a choice to fall in love with someone who would you choose? Would you choose someone who loves you?Or someone who doesn’t? Haruno Sakura however had chosen the latter. Her heart had made a decision to fall in love with the wrong man.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Forbidden Allure

**Pairing: **Itachi/Sakura

**Written: **January 10, 2009

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **Rated T

Non-massacre/Slight AU

This is my first fic please be gentle and review

**Summary: **If you had a choice to fall in love with someone who would you choose? Would you choose someone who loves you? Or someone who doesn't? Haruno Sakura however had chosen the latter. Her heart had made a decision to fall in love with the wrong man.

**Prologue**

Uchiha Itachi became Anbu Captain at an early age of thirteen but decided to become a jounin teacher when his brother graduated from the Ninja Academy.

Forced by his father to take a double job, Itachi was acquiesced; becoming a teacher at day and an Anbu guard at night.

That was when he met Team 7.

The three man cell that he would command for the years to come. Patiently and astutely, he became their Team leader, teaching them everything he had learn from his experience as a seasoned shinobi; famous for his prowess and his unequal intelligence.

He was known as the sharingan master and his god-like speed in retrospect to his macabre genjutsus added to the list of his well known deadly arsenal.

He was a formidable opponent among many of his enemies as well as his insecure comrades.

And teaching his team, especially his younger brother, was one of his obligations.

He had been assign to Team7 for one purpose only, and that was to secure Sasuke's future; molding and forcing him to emulate his every action, fining the younger Uchiha until he became a second imitation of his older brother, not his own person but of someone else.

But the only thing that made Sasuke different was he hadn't locked all of his emotions like his older brother, barring everyone with his impersonal but polite manners. As much as Sasuke tried to cast off his other team mates, there was no stopping two pre-teens who had the tendency to stalk and attack him from all direction; a hard task to keep them from entering his lonesome world and harder for him to resist the communication that they reluctantly stipulated from them.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura became his friends that he has to bear for the preceding years of their team companionship while Itachi had seen them as necessities for Sasuke's growth.

Naruto's competitive streak with Sasuke gives fuel to a friendship rivalry and Sakura's love interest to the younger Uchiha, a trivial for Itachi's amusement.

Watching an irritated Sasuke was a frivolity that Itachi had willingly indulged in after he had been assign to Team 7 though it could not be said when the girl had turn her attention to Itachi.

4 years later, after Itachi had been introduced to Haruno Sakura and had labeled her as an obvious nuisance to his younger brother. But once the young kunoichi shifted her adoring eyes at him, Itachi was slow to react.

He had dismissed it as nothing but hero-worshipped after he had saved her life. But as the years passed by while Sakura's apparent devotion to Sasuke had dwindled down, gradually, Itachi became aware of her insistence presence and her boldness to constantly challenge him for a sparring match.

He was well aware that the 16 year old girl was playing with fire; a fire that Itachi had tried to extinguish by refusing to take up her challenge and had given her numbers of set downs to a having lunch or dinner date with her. She was only 16! And she had already shown such brazen incentives that left Itachi utterly stunned and amply amused.

He had never encountered any girl or even a woman who had boldly pursued him. Haruno Sakura really did not take no for an answer.

In the later date, Itachi's conclusion was attested when the girl change tactics. Now at the age of 18, and a certified adult; Haruno Sakura was going to do something that the Uchiha heir was bound to noticed.

With her matured feminine wiles and a sufficient knowledge about men, Sakura step into play.

Siren calls lured, captivated and enticed the man that Sakura had set eyes on.

Uchiha Itachi finally fell and never to recover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are welcome! Thank you for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Allure

**Chapter 1**

Itachi look back at his best friend who gave him an encouraging wink as he was propelled back into the rooms. A red haired woman with a heavy perfume clung to him, red nails clump around a sinewy arm while she nuzzled his shoulder, her thin nose nudging the cloth of his black Uchiha shirt.

Her eyes coyly veiled by thick red lashes, the black mascara on her eye lids painted a picture of a mysterious woman.

Alcohol made the Uchiha heir susceptible to losing slight of his impassive and aloof demeanor as he made his way to their room while the woman in his arms tried to elicit his insatiable ardor. But Itachi keep it on check; a rather dull look plastered on his aristocratic face, showing boredom than enjoyment.

"Itachi-kun," the woman purred as she pulled him inside their room, her red lips puckering for a kiss as Itachi lazily slide the door close behind him.

There was a snapping sound as the shoji doors slide closed, providing them the privacy that they needed.

He brushed his lips coolly over the woman, his lack of ardor dampening the woman's excitement.

"Itachi-kun," the woman pouted her lips, her nails tracing a line on his shirt. "Why won't you kiss me?"

Itachi stared blankly at her, gently removing the feminine hands that caressed his shirt.

Shinji scowled as Itachi strolled leisurely into the threshold, his eyes swiftly taking in the single futon at the center of the room and then to the table where a bottle sake was placed.

He moved towards the low table and sat on the tatami mats, taking the small cup and filled it with sake.

There was no need to hurry.

His eyes went back to the woman who shuffled towards him; her kimono which was purposely parted, exposed her creamy skin as she swayed seductively towards him; a sensual smile still in place, obscuring her ruffled feathers.

"May I join you?" She slowly settled beside him, her hand automatically began to caress his broad shoulder and her lips seeking his skin.

"You're taking this slowly again, aren't you Itachi-kun?" she nipped his ear, drawing his lobe in to her mouth while Itachi calmly sipped his sake, ignoring the woman.

"Itachi-kun," Shinji appealed, her eyes trying to catch his enigmatic eyes. "Come," a manicured hand tagged his sleeves, pulling him closer to her. He did not budge, directing his piercing eyes at the hand.

"Let's go to bed." Itachi gave the woman a leveled stare, his eyes totally erased of any emotion.

"To bed!" onyx eyes turn icy as he heard the command in the woman's voice.

Shinji froze, a hand prying her hand off the cloth she had been tagging while she bowed her head in subservient.

She was only a paid woman and hurrying her costumer was only showing her impatience to bed him.

But this costumer was not any of the others that she had served.

He had rank higher than most men. Uchiha Itachi was gentle and patient man. He did not rush; completely difficult to please but a wonderful lover, giving more pleasure than taking it.

He was a rare and exquisite man, one of the million men who know how to pleasure a woman and win their heart with his skillful hands and erotic mouth; a lover like no other and one of the many reasons why she did not object to his silent order.

She wanted to be his woman tonight.

Meekly and like a docile prey in front of her predator, she waited for Itachi to finish his sake, her delicate hands neatly folded in front of her kimono; waiting.

The stoic Uchiha drew his fifth cup to his mouth, tipping it up and slowly gulps the potent contents down.

Azure eyes watching him, the room was silent though they did not brother to have a decent conversation since it would be a waste of time.

They prefer body languages.

As soon as Itachi placed the last cup of sake on the table, Shinji was on him.

Her hands seeking for his bare skin, scratching the hard planes of his stomach as she straddled his legs. The hem of her kimono was bunched up, revealing her smooth long legs while she fed on his lips.

She was starving.

Itachi lazily dragged his hands and caressed the woman's expose neck, brushing his lips softly against the woman while his hands dragged the cumbersome cloth from the woman's shoulders.

The top of her kimono fell, revealing her beautiful body as his lips drifted towards her neck, placing gentle kisses on to the curve of her jaw and towards the juncture of her creamy neck, where he could smell her strong perfume.

She smelled like the ruined woman.

Her sifted through his hair, sliding the small thin ribbon that held his hair into a loose ponytail, spilling his raven locks like a stream of black waterfall over his shoulder.

Itachi opens his mouth and rasps his teeth into her creamy white skin. His nip was rewarded by a gasp from the woman while he shifted his attention to her collarbone.

His breath fanned against the woman's skin where he could see the prominent bone when a knock was heard from door.

Itachi drew away from the woman, who hissed at the interruption. Casting a pointed glance at her, Itachi silently ordered for her to get the door.

Shinji scowled in irritation and obediently followed his orders. She stood up, arranged her kimono and advanced towards the door. Her temper evident as she snapped the door opened.

"What do you need?" Shinji asked angrily, looking at the blue haired girl who hovered beyond the door with an amiable look on her face. "Don't you see I'm busy?"

"Gomen ne, but Hishi-sama is looking for you," the woman bowed slightly before straightening up. "She needs you in her office,"

A frown appeared in Shinji's face, suddenly intrigued. She wondered why her master was looking for her when she already knows that she was with her favorite costumer.

"Did she tell you anything why she called me?"

The blue haired girl shook her head.

Shinji scrutinized the girl, the creased in her brows deepened when she noticed that she hadn't seen her before.

She must be a new girl.

Shinji dismissed the girl and whirled around in her colorful kimono to the aloof man behind her.

Smiling in apology, Shinji said to him. "I have to see what my master needs of me,"

Itachi nodded in acknowledgment, standing up.

"I won't be long," she shuffled back towards him, regarding him with regret for the delay. "I'll be back, I promise." she caressed his face, showing a great deal of unrequited care while she missed the glare that the blue haired girl shot at her.

"Just wait here for me," Shinji rose on tip toes and kissed Itachi on the lips, inciting only a cool response from the passive man.

She flattened her feet and reluctantly steps away from him, gazing at him for a while before she left the room, trailing after the blue haired girl who streak ahead, in swift strides as if on a hurry.

Shinji shuffled after her, hitching the hem of her kimono up to hurry and be done with this meeting.

She needs to go back to Itachi.

Still preoccupied with her thoughts, Shinji was unaware that the blue haired girl had disappeared from her sight. And she was even less aware when the girl suddenly appeared behind her and bashed her on the head, immediately rendering Shinji unconscious.

The blue haired girl catch her before she fell, then carrying her over her shoulder to an empty room. Her incredible strength effectively executed as she hauled Shinji's weight and damp her non to gently on the futon.

After that, the blue haired girl took something from her kimono and swallowed a colored pill.

Her features began to change at the fast rate, he blue haired faded into red and her amber eyes turn into cool azure blue. She became an exact replica of Shinji.

When all her transformation was complete, she stripped off her kimono and change into the real Shinji.

The kimono fit snugly into her, molding her luscious curves and rousing her excitement.

The fake Shinji smiled; her eyes glittering with triumph and in slight nervousness.

Her heart fluttered with apprehension as she began counting the time that she has left to keep her disguise.

5 Hours and 27 minutes to go before the experimental pills wears off. And she has to make her move before her plans would be sabotage.

She left the room in a hurry, making sure that no one saw her leaving the room and went back to the man waiting for Shinji—no, waiting for her.

Itachi glance up as the shoji doors slide open and Shinji shuffled—stride in.

His eyes narrowed as the red haired woman slide the shoji doors closed. Their eyes met and Itachi's instincts flared to life.

The woman was not Shinji.

Yet he did not move as she came closer towards him, deciding to find out her intention than defeating her.

She flapped down in front of him and then with a speed and accuracy of a ninja, she sweeps a hand and grasps his neck.

Thinking that the woman was going to kill him, Itachi instinctively pushed her towards the floor, his sharingan spinning as the hand on his neck tightened.

Instead of a kunai protruding from his heart, he found her lips locked in his, her hand clamping him close to her while Itachi's mind momentarily went blank.

The taste of melted caramel was on his lips as the woman continues to assault him with her sweet kisses. The smell of scented flower wafted to him as the woman started to kiss his neck.

The smell was achingly familiar though he was aware that it wasn't the same strong perfume that had emitted from Shinji's skin.

Her scent was alluring and Itachi's body unknowingly reacted to her scent and taste, his body becoming rigid as he tried to resist, his hands clench tightly around her waist while his jaw worked.

His skin flinching as he felt her caressed his taut stomach, his lips parting as he sucks a breath. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and Itachi's resolve form a huge crack.

With his sharingan spinning wildly and his mind became blind with lust, he pushed away from her.

But the woman took hold of his shirt and ripped it open, revealing his muscled and lean torso. She pounced and dug her nails into his back, drawing him back to her.

Her lips met bare skin and Itachi mentally cursed as he intentionally pushed her into the low table though he was brought along while the woman as her hands had tightened around his waist with her sinful mouth still glued to his skin.

His breathing was harsh as he tried to force the woman away from him, his resistance weakening while the woman's lips find their way back into his mouth; delving inside and crumpling down his resolve.

Then he started to respond, his hands baring her to him.

And then he took what she was offering, Itachi knew that the woman was not Shinji, but the forbidden allure that came from her scent made him crave her.

He wanted her badly; with animalistic force of man wanting a mate.

Disregarding the many possibilities of taking a charlatan, Itachi took her like he was man deprived of carnal pleasure for a long time.

It was a mistake; a big mistake that he had savored and relished in.

Uchiha Itachi became selfish and took everything from her.

Taking and taking and taking until he was replete; never considering her whimpers of exhaustion as he took pleasure from her.

She was something that elicited Itachi's burning passion; a mystery that he had indulged for a night of intense pleasure. So intense that he had thought that she was just a dream created by his subconsciousness.

She was alluring and he would have taken her again by the next morning when she hadn't disappeared.

He went mad after that, seeking to find the woman though he couldn't, since he hadn't seen her true face.

The only evident that she was real, was her intoxicating scent that clung to his body and her sweet taste that still lingered on his tender lips. Then the last and distinct impression was that of a blood that stained the cloth of the futon.

The woman had been a virgin when he took her and he had been a thoughtless brute when he had taken her many times.

Blinded by his lust, he had been impervious to her pleas of release; release from his wild and untamed ardor.

It was the first time that he had drowned himself in a woman, especially with a virgin woman with a questionable identity.

Itachi wanted to find her.

Wanted to take her again.

**TBC**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R&R Please!!**

**If you have any question just asked me!**

**I would also like to thank Chokorama for the review. Thank you Chokorama!  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Renewal

**Chapter 2**

Sakura groaned, rolling to the side and feeling the pleasurable ache that throbs through out her body.

The imprints of the Uchiha still clung to her; his heady masculine scent, his unique taste mingling with sake, and the erotic marks that he had made to her newly sullied body.

She had gone too far.

Her plans of simply kissing him had escalated to something more than mere brushing of lips. The dull but distinct ache between her thighs reminded her that all of it was not a dream.

The love bites and tender bruises from Itachi's passionate and frenzied love making still marred her creamy white skin. Her face was profuse with color as she buried her nose onto her pillow, grimacing as she tried to erase the memories of last night from her mind.

It was hopeless as she still recalled how Itachi had felt and tasted when she had succumb to his vigorous ardor.

She could forget him; every inch of him that she had touched and tasted.

Itachi was her first; the first man to have ever touch her in the most intimate and erotic way.

Though the possibilities of doing it again with him was zero to one.

Itachi would never touch her again once he knew the truth and more reason for her to avoid him.

Drawing close contact with him would be dangerous. The experimental pills that she had taken was only to disguise her features and stature but the all the miniscule things like taste and scent could not be altered.

Now that she had left the evidence of virginity with him, Itachi was bound to notice that the Shinji that he made passionate love was not the same woman.

Sakura was grateful that she had sneak out from the room before Itachi had woken up. Physical exhaustion and the effects of the sake had made the Uchiha lax and Sakura had slipped from the club before the pills had worn off.

Aching and immensely gratified, Sakura had gone to her apartment and gained the sleep she needed after Itachi had exhausted her past her bearing.

Lying on the bed with her face still flushed, she contemplated whether to attend their team meeting.

Itachi had asked the team to meet him at the number 12 training grounds. That was 4 days ago, where she had been busy plotting how to kiss Itachi with the use of her newly developed pills.

She had first experimented with it when she had gone out for a walk, disguised as a blue haired woman that she copied from a traveler. The disguised did not last for about two hours and Sakura had tried to improve the time span of the pills.

Then after that, she had taken a copy from Itachi's favored woman, Shinji. Since she had known Itachi's schedule by heart, it was not difficult for her to procure Shinji's DNA, which would be used to make a pill.

Sakura was obsessed with Uchiha Itachi. How much? Well, she has to say that she was crazy about him that she had went through all the research of how to seduce hot men. And with a few experimental innuendos and suggestive kisses here and there, Sakura thought that she was ready to face Itachi and make him fall madly in love with her.

But all of it was worthless since Itachi had remained unmoved by her boldness. She knew that it had got to with their current relationship. He was her teacher while she was his student; meaning off limits.

However when the day Itachi had saved her life, she hadn't expected that her opinions of him would change drastically. Sakura became his devoted admirer and had keep on following him like some deranged fan girl.

She worship the path he walks on and she would gladly die for him is he asks her to, that how she was obsessed with him.

But everyone knows that she only fancies herself in love with the Uchiha heir.

Sakura did not mind them because she knew deep down that this was not only an obsession, but love.

Love that she had tried many times to deny but she had simply give in countless of times.

She was crazy in love with him.

And what happen between them last night seems to have affected her way of thinking because she couldn't stop herself from replaying the night in her mind.

Itachi was a passionate lover.

He touch like a man deprived of warmth.

He kisses like man starving.

And made love like a man in love with a frenzied passion that she had never seen before; never encountered from any man but him.

Though she could tell what he had though of her when she given herself to him. Yet she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

For fear of being discovered, Sakura decided to keep away from him for awhile.

She was not going to the team meeting today and she would avoid him for the next couple of days before she was certain that he had already forgotten about the woman.

But Itachi's photographic memory made her doubt.

Even a sniff of her scent would evoke Itachi's long term memory and she would be in serious trouble.

Itachi would never forgive her for deceiving him like that and her hopes of making him fall in love with her would be ruined.

Sakura would have to make the best choice and that was to erase the traces of the woman.

She would change her scent. She would replace her soup for a new one and since she was sure that Itachi would never kissed her. She doesn't need to change anything that she eats. Mango caramel was still her favorite.

Once she had gotten her plans settled, Sakura tried to assure herself that Itachi would never discover the truth.

Regretting of what she had done was already too late but she couldn't help herself. Sakura should have known better than to have stayed longer in Itachi's embrace. She had already foreseen where the heated kiss was leading but she was lost.

She had been tempted and had easily given in.

The next time if it ever happens again, Sakura would be prepared though she was sure that it would never happen again.

It was for the best that Itachi never knows.

Once the cat is out of the bag, Itachi would lose his trust in her and would lose her chance for gaining Itachi's interest.

Itachi would not take her deception too well and she would be damped sooner before she could even admit that she loves him.

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked, gazing enigmatically from between the two of his former students.

Uchiha Sasuke shrugged his shoulders apathetically while Uzumaki Naruto just shook his head.

"She hasn't arrived yet," Naruto replied, equally puzzled at Sakura's unusual lateness; Sakura had never been late or even been absent from one of their meeting. All of which had got to do with their team Captain. Sakura had never been discreet about her feelings towards the older Uchiha and had shown it many times even when they were present.

Itachi was thoughtful.

"Is she going to attend the meeting?"

"I don't know," Naruto responded when Sasuke did not care to answer his older brother's question; broodingly considering the questions with silent acknowledgment.

"We hadn't seen her since Tuesday." Naruto glance at his other team mate, quietly asking if he had seen her.

Sasuke shook his head in negative.

"Then we have to proceed without her," Itachi said, slightly relieved of the pink haired girl's absence. Sakura had always asked him to have lunch with her every after their training or a team meeting.

Itachi was not in the mood for a woman's flirtation. He had been angry that morning when the woman he had bedded last night had disappeared. He already knew that she wasn't Shinji and he had been frustrated when he had failed to find out the woman's identity before she disappeared.

The scent was vaguely familiar though he could not distinguish from whom it came from.

He had a niggling suspicion that he had known it for quite some time now. But he hadn't care to noticed it.

"Itachi-sensei?" the energetic blonde inquired curiously.

Itachi directed his eyes back towards the two and began to speak to them.

"Our team had been selected to guard the Daimyo of Rain Country."

Both Sasuke and Naruto exchange a look, an interested one from Sasuke while an excited one from the blonde.

Itachi observed their mixed reaction with an indecipherable expression on his face.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning,"

"Yosh!" Naruto punched his fist in the air, showing his obvious excitement. "We're finally going on a mission. It's been boring staying in Konoha."

Naruto nudged his silent team mate. "Right, teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded, glaring at the blonde as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"I've been bored training with you and Sakura," Sasuke bluntly stated while Naruto scowled. "I need a change of scenery than watching you get defeated by me."

"You're going to pay for that, teme." Naruto cracked his fist, ready to prove the Uchiha bastard who's the real boss. "You will be sorry for calling me a loser."

Itachi regarded them stoically. Not moving to stop them.

He turns, deciding to tell them the details by the next morning before they leave for Rain Country. He did not want to sort them out since he was too mentally exhausted to handle two volatile adolescents.

Thinking about the woman had exhausted him and trying to stop Sasuke and Naruto from fighting would take its toll on him.

Itachi began walking away from them but then he remembered something.

"_Sakura,"_

Inwardly sighing, Itachi turn back.

He didn't want to tell her himself. He knew Sakura would glop him if she had the chance.

"Sasuke," his younger brother was throwing shurikens towards the Naruto's clones when he walked into the battle field.

Sasuke glance at him, showing that he had his attention.

"Tell Sakura about our mission," Itachi watched as Sasuke deflected two of Naruto's shuriken and flipped back to avoid a kick from a clone that Naruto hid from under the ground.

Sasuke nodded his head as he crouched on the ground, taking a kunai from his pouch. Even though Sasuke's eyes were watching his opponent, he had still heard Itachi's command.

"I'll tell her," Sasuke said before running directly forward, throwing the kunai towards the waiting blonde who deflected each of it; an arrogant smile placed on his whiskered face.

Sasuke's hands blurred as he formed a hand seal for a fire released.

"Katon, Gukakyou no jutsu!"

The fire burst out from Sasuke's mouth and headed towards the blonde.

A sound of a soft puff as the clone disappeared mixed with the sound of roaring fire as Sasuke's followed the real Naruto's progress, searing the trees and the bushes.

Itachi was already gone before Sasuke had formed the fire jutsu.

The scent of the woman still bothered him and he tried to remember where he had smelled it.

------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura did not went along with her team, sending Sasuke to report to her team captain of the reason she couldn't come.

Itachi was unusually quite after hearing the news from his younger brother.

"She said that?"

"Hai," Sasuke eyed his brother, finding the indiscernible tension on Itachi's shoulder a little bit unnerving when he had mention Sakura's name. But it went away once he had told him that Sakura would not going come with them.

Itachi had been tensed when Sasuke had found him standing on their garden last night and had felt him moving around the house like a restless man until dawn came.

Sasuke wondered why Itachi couldn't sleep that night and wondered curiously if Itachi's unusual behavior had got something to do with his disappearance the night before.

"Let's go,"

Sasuke gazed after his brother, closely watching him with renewed curiosity.

Something was really bothering his brother that Itachi failed to noticed that his ponytail was coming off loose.

The black ribbon that had been used to secure Itachi's hair was replaced with a new one.

It was a red ribbon that Sasuke found very odd in his older brother's hair.

------------------

Sakura throw herself in the bed with resignation, her eyes closed as she sighed with relief.

She had been grateful that she had a good reason to refuse the team's current mission. Her shishou had told her to work at the hospital last week and she was confident that could still be applied that week since she had many patients to handle.

Three of which still needed her care and she was still working on their diagnosis so she was not allowed to just drop them.

It was good that Itachi hadn't known.

If he had, Itachi would have come knocking at her door and confront her. Since he hadn't done anything of that, Sakura was sure that Itachi still didn't know the truth.

She had already started using a new scented soup and by the time her team arrived, she would smell different and fortunately, she wouldn't be acting weir towards Itachi.

She would have to act like she was over him.

No contact as possible and no interaction.

She wanted to lessen the chance from ever being discovered and for ruining the picture that he had of her; a besotted woman who abundantly threw herself at him and nothing more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

R&R please!!!

If you have any question asks me.

I would also like to thanks to Chokorama, JigukoShoujousRevenge, reader713 and Lady Massacre.

I would like to encourage you to review again!!

It will be great if you do!

I'm only new here and I need your counsel.

I also need a beta.

If someone is kind enough to lend their help, it is appreciated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Rejection

I'm really sorry for the long update. I was in the hospital for 3 weeks after I broke my ankle. My foot slipped into a rabbit hole and I fell. I was rushed into the hospital and I stayed there for a long time when I caught a terrible flue. Then I ordered my nurse to rest and I wasn't allowed to get up from my bed. The only privilege they gave me was to go to the restroom.

Thank God that it was all over, and I'm very grateful that I'm back to writing my story. Hopefully, you haven't lost interest in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Past**

_She would have to act like she was over him. _

_No contact as possible and no interaction. _

_She wanted to lessen the chance from ever being discovered and for ruining the picture that he had of her; a besotted woman who abundantly threw herself at him and nothing more. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

**Present**

Sakura leisurely strolled down the cobble stones leading to Training Grounds no. 12, where her team was in the prospect of training.

Sakura was anxious as she caught sight of her team mates, Naruto and Sasuke, already in the midst of a heated battle, or to Sakura's perspective, a show down between two pigheaded shinobi's. She came to a complete halt, her stomach fluttering in nervousness as her eyes find their way towards the man, leaning against the tree and observing the battle with grim detachment.

Sakura couldn't move. She stood there in a moment of indecision as she contemplated whether to turn and leave, or face him and risk being exposed. She was never given a chance to act on her options when Itachi suddenly look in her direction.

She sucks her breath when her eyes met his. Memories flashing in her mind of that wild, sinful night in Itachi's arms.

She instantly felt weak in the knees as she could almost recall how he had brought her to that pleasurable peak where she had scream his name and shuddered underneath him in frenzied abandon, clutching at him as if she had been afraid that she was going to fall from the earth shattering experience.

It was the most erotic thing that Sakura had experienced.

And her body was instantly responded to that forbidden allure in which Itachi had given her the first taste, the first taste of that forbidden fruit.

She wanted him.

She wanted him badly.

"Sakura,"

Sakura jumped in surprise and she stares wide-eyed at Itachi, who she failed to notice his approach beforehand, and Sakura instantly regretted her lax when he began to consider intently.

Sakura started to blush as she realized that they were standing close, too close for her own good as she replayed the images of them tangled together with their faces flushed in ecstasy, heavily panting and groaning with pleasure.

_Bad thoughts_, Sakura mentally shook her head, trying to force the images away.

"Why didn't you join us in our mission to Rain Country?" Itachi asked, his enigmatic eyes never leaving her face.

Sakura drew a breath before answering, her eyes gazing at something over his head.

"I thought that Naruto had already told you," Sakura replied, finding interest in watching the leaves that rustled above their heads. "I was assigned to 15 patients that were waiting for their diagnostic results. I can hardly leave them, do I?"

Sakura still didn't look at him, and moved her attention the squirrel that skittered on the tree branch, carrying a walnut.

"I asked your shishou about that matter, Sakura." Sakura jerked her head to look at him then, her face losing its color slightly, when she saw a knowing glint in his dark eyes.

"And she told me that you were not obligated to watch over them. She said that there were other 'available' medic-nins to see to their needs. The Hospital was nearly half deserted when you gave me that irrelevant excuse."

Sakura flushed in anger and embarrassment but she bit back a retort while she glared up at him.

"It made me wonder why you were using an excuse to escape from our mission when you could have done it by coming up to me and saying it upfront, which you usually do to catch my attention." Itachi said bluntly, aware that he had just piqued Sakura's temper, in which he had done it for that sole purpose.

"Why, you arrogant bastard!" Sakura bristled, clenching her fist. "You Uchiha prick!"

Itachi barely blink at the insult. Naruto and Sasuke paused in mid-attack to stare at Sakura, who was snarling at their Team Leader.

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura asked, her voice rising while she sported a bruised pride.

"Your Team leader and teacher," Itachi responded aloofly. "and your superior."

The Uchiha never did fail to frustrate her as she gritted her jaw.

"You might be all that," She hissed. "but you can't insult me and accuse me of something that you see as brazenly obvious," Sakura took a step forward and tipped her head back, looking him right in the face. "because as what you might find it hard to believe, I'm not interested in you."

Itachi was doubtful about that and he didn't hide it in his face.

"If you won't believe me, I'll show you here and now that I don't care a whit about you." Sakura declared while Itachi just quirked his brow in response.

Sakura fumed and cracked her fist. "I'm going to beat you to pulp and see if you still believe me to be interested with someone like you."

Itachi made a disinterest shrug before turning his back to her. "If you're interested in fighting Sakura, you can fight Sasuke or Naruto."

He was striding away when Sakura suddenly bent low, her chakra rushing towards her fist.

"I'm not obliged to accept your childish challenge---"

Sakura charged, her eyes flashing with fury as she raised her fist and aimed. She missed; Itachi instantly disappeared before her, while the momentum propelled her forward and stumbled.

"I told you Sakura," Itachi whispered beside her ear, a kunai nicking her neck while she could feel his oppressing heat pressing against her back. "I'm not going to fight you."

Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled the kunai away from her neck. She was about to pull off a back kick and a upper cut, when he twisted her hands behind her back and was jerked harshly back towards him.

"You change your scent,"

Sakura instantly froze, her breath caught on her throat as she look ahead with her eyes showing her shocked and fear.

Itachi noticed her reaction and after glancing beneath his lashes at Naruto and Sasuke, he lean forward, pressing his nose just underneath her earlobe and sniffed.

She smelled like a fresh rainforest, and Itachi felt her shiver. He tightened his grip around her and whispered.

"Do you think I have forgotten?" Itachi asked, feeling her body going pliant against him, just the other nigh when he had taken her; yielding and passionate when he had shown her the intense pleasure that she had been missing.

She had been a willing and wild lover, and Itachi couldn't forgive and forget himself for succumbing to the forbidden allure that she had presented. He had wanted her then, and still wanted her now. Yet, he didn't want to repeat that mistake again. He had been made a fool and he had come to realized it when he had went on that mission in Rain Country.

The scent, her scent that he had become accustom to and taken for granted had been missing, and that was when he had remembered the woman, and the puzzle fell into place.

Sakura had been that woman, the woman he had made love to that passionately that night.

"Do you think that I would be easily be deceived by you?" He said, his lips thinning while he didn't try to hide the anger in his voice. He felt her tremble and released her immediately, uncaring as she staggered. He watched her as she raised her head and look at him, her face pale and her lips quivering.

Itachi was apathetic.

"How foolish of you to think so," He remarked dispassionately, his lips drew into a severe line as he regarded her with great equanimity.

Sakura straightened her spine and lifted her chin.

"You shouldn't have done something as foolish as that, Sakura." Sakura didn't respond, but continue to raise her chin in defiance, giving Itachi a level look even though the trembling of her lips betrayed her vulnerability. "As it is, you have lost something precious without gaining something in return."

"I hope that haven't regretted your action as of late," Itachi considered her closely, noticing the gleam of tears in her eyes. "because I have regretted mine."

"How could I?" Sakura said vehemently, her eyes teary. "When I have experience something profound and—and deep," Sakura flushed as she explained while Itachi's face turn harsh as he listened to her. "I would never exchange it for the world because I know it was something to be remembered."

"And you?" Sakura asked a tear escape from her eye and slide down her cheek. "I don't care at all what you with those memories. At least, I have of mine to cherish."

"Do as you wish," There was a ticked Itachi's jaw as he blasted Sakura with one of his freezing stare. "As far as I am concern, I have forgotten it."

Then he pivoted around and strode away, passing through Naruto and Sasuke, who had been listening to their cryptic conversation with confusion and curiosity etched on their faces.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked once Itachi disappeared, his face concern as he watched Sakura dabbed her tears with her gloved hands.

"Why are you crying?"

"It was something 'he' told me Naruto," Sakura said, half telling the truth. She knew that Sasuke and Naruto would press on if she said nothing at all.

"He said that I was annoying."

"But you aren't annoying, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, waving his hand. "You might be scary sometimes when you're angry, but you aren't annoying.

"Right, Sasuke?" Naruto added, nudging his other team mate.

"Hn," Sasuke responded noncommittally, observing Sakura. "I agree with dobe here, you're annoying sometimes."

Naruto scowled while Sakura glowered.

"And scary," Sasuke mumbled inaudibly.

"You're the same as your brother," Sakura growled, "You're both complete bastards."

Then she stormed away, leaving the two behind her.

"What did you do that for, teme?" Naruto snarled, punching Sasuke in the shoulder that he stumbled.

"What did you hit me for, dobe?" Sasuke said angrily as he retaliated of the sort.

Naruto flew into a tree while Sasuke charge again. Naruto recovered and kicked Sasuke in the chest before he could attack him.

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

They both shouted before they surged forward with fists and legs.

Then a fight followed.

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. She keeps on tossing and turning under the covers of her bed until she decided to look outside her balcony and gazed up at the moon.

Sakura sighed, leaning her head on a wall while she drew her knees towards her chest.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Sakura jerked upright while her eyes flew towards the man, lazily leaning on her balustrade.

Itachi's eyes surveyed her and Sakura instinctively swung her foot down on the balustrade and sat appropriately. Pulling and arranging her nightgown around her.

Sakura had never felt insecure and awkward before as she was experience at the moment as she wrapped her arms around her to cover her chest. She didn't want Itachi to know that she was not wearing any bra underneath her creamy nightgown.

But her action produced a negative result as Itachi's eyes took in her defensive reaction and noticed the lack of strap beside the strap of her nightgown.

A smirk appears in his lips while Sakura became wary.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked, standing up at a possibly threat while instinct told her to flee.

Itachi bluntly ignored her while he became bold and rove his eyes from her upturn face to her creamy thighs exposed by her short nightgown. Sakura regretted wearing that nightgown tonight when she should have worn her pajamas instead.

"What do you think?" Itachi responded finally and Sakrua bit her lip, drawing her arms around her tightly as her body started to tremble.

Kami, was he there because he wanted to—to

"You're beautiful," Sakura took a stepped back as Itachi reached for her, his palm hot against her face as he drew closer.

"What are you doing this?" Sakura whispered, emitting a breathy sigh as she felt his caressing the side of her face. "I thought you have forgotten about me."

"I have. I want to," Itachi said cupping her face and tipping her head up. "But I can't."

Sakura opened her eyes and look at him, saw the desire smoldering there and she went limp, her knees buckling underneath her while he caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer into his hard body.

"I want you," Sakura trembled as she felt his hot breath fanning the fine hairs of her neck while she took of hold of his shoulder to steady herself. She felt his desire then and she flushed, her breathing increasing while she placed her hand behind his neck, and drawing him close, her lips parting in invitation, her body responding to his call.

"I want you," Itachi murmured, his lips hovering a scant away from hers while Sakura clutched at him.

"Then take me Itachi. Kami, take me." Sakura said pulling his lips to hers and kissed him hard while Itachi responded. Forays of desire run raised passed her spine, making her toes curl and her body shake.

She opened her mouth and kissed him fully, her hands touching him, holding him in fervency while she felt herself being lift up and perched her in the balustrade. Itachi nudge her feet apart and Sakura wrapped her legs around his lean waist, and drew him closer, feeling him.

"We can't do this here," Sakura said, tearing her swollen lips from his, and looking at him through unfocused eyes. "Someone might see us."

"Let's go inside then," Itachi replied, nuzzling her neck and pulling the straps of her nightgown away from her skin. He kissed her shoulder and suckled the tender skin.

"Yes," Sakura closed her eyes, arching her neck to the side while her nails dug into Itachi's shoulder as he suckled her skin.

"We have to go inside." She opened her eyes, slipping her hands inside his shirt and feeling the hard planes of his stomach underneath her fingertips, she run her nails on his rippling muscles and she was satisfied when she heard him groan.

"Sakura," Itachi said hoarsely as he slide the hem of her nightgown up, caressing her creamy thigh and pulling her hips closer to his.

They groan in unison, their breathing becoming difficult as Itachi grind himself against hers, making her all too aware of his desire.

She wanted to have him.

"We have to go inside now," Sakura drew her lips near his ear and nipped his lobe while hands starting to unbutton his shirt in a hurried motion.

Itachi lifted her up and strode towards her open bedroom, kissing her with such fervency and ardor that she burned with it. He placed her at the end of the bed and started to strip her, while she him.

Later, they fell on the bed tangled and naked, their hands and lips desiring to touch and taste more while they panted and groan. Their face flushed with desire while they strain to draw closer to one another, their hands grabbing, clutching and digging, as if they were afraid to be parted from one another.

One touch and one kiss was enough for them, they wanted more. They wanted more than just a one night of passion.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed, her face grimacing with pleasure as she dug her nails into his slick back, a dozen of welt marks already in the skin while Sakura was lost, totally lost into her passion.

She shuddered, biting her lip while she felt the waves of pleasure washed over her, her body flushed and shimmering with sweat while she clung to her lover.

"Sakura," Itachi groan against the curve of her neck while she felt him jerked and spasm, felt his seed shooting in her womb while she drew him closer to her, sharing his heat and his pleasure.

This was heaven.

Sakura wouldn't want it to end.

Itachi was all hers.

"I love you," Sakura whispered absentmindedly, softly brushing her lips against his cheek while they lay there totally replete.

Itachi stiffen after hearing her words, raising his head from her chest to look at her. Sakura realized her mistake when she saw the look in his eyes.

She saw withdrawal.

Sakura stopped moving and waited for his rejection.

It came.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I don't love you." Itachi said coldly, sitting up and turning his back to her. "You shouldn't have love me, Sakura."

It was like a blow to her heart, and Sakura fell apart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
